a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrophoretic apparatus for use in a quantitative analysis of the blood serum, and more particularly to such apparatus for surely performing, under the unified conditions, the electrophoresis for the blood serum applied to a carrier body which consists of, for example, a sheet of cellulose acetate paper of belt-like form.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the electrophoretic method for analyzing a blood serum i.e. for measuring quantities of different types of proteins in the blood serum, the blood serum is applied to a carrier body which usually consists of a sheet of cellulose acetate paper of belt-like form and then the blood serum is fractionated into different components of the proteins by means of electrophoresis by applying high direct voltage to the blood serum applied to the carrier body. Therefore, when performing the electrophoresis for the blood serum applied to the carrier body, the carrier body must be correctly set in place within the electrophoretic apparatus. However, almost of all necessary works for the electrophoresis heretofore depend on well-experienced and skillful technician's handwork and this makes it impossible to increase the efficiency of such necessary works for electrophoresis. In addition to this disadvantage, in the electrophoretic apparatus heretofore known in the art the electrical connections between both side ends of the carrier body and electric terminals are often unreliable and thus the measurement accuracy is unfavourably influenced by such unreliable electrical connections.